The invention relates to a backpanel connector comprising a first and a second housing, wherein said first housing is provided with a bottom with an opening and four side walls upstanding from the bottom and lying opposite each other two by two and wherein said second housing is provided with four side walls lying opposite each other two by two, said second housing being mounted slidably in the first housing in a z-direction perpendicular to the bottom of the first housing, the second housing having a receiving space for a connector plug.
Such a backpanel connector is part of a backpanel connector system as described for example in a patent application of the same date of the same applicant. In a known connector system of this type the backpanel connector and the board connector comprise special provisions to guarantee that when disconnecting the plug connector from the backpanel connector the second housing is retracted into a rest position directed away from the bottom of the first housing by the board connector. In this known connector system the bottom of the first housing consists moreover of a separate bottom part which is attached to the first housing after mounting the second housing within the first housing. Thereby the known connector system is rather complicated.